When a Knight falls
by meg596
Summary: When a Knight falls the world stops spinning. *Contains Murder, rape and drug abuse*


It had all started three years previous, when the person they saw as indestructible, broke. It was through no fault of his own however, rather the gunman. It was their second world wide tour and they were all excited, that was until the man found both Kendall and Katie in the park. Katie was laughing at her brother  
 _"Just remember who had your back before you were famous" Katie had said. Kendall had laughed and ruffled his sister's hair affectionately.  
"Don't worry little sister, I always remember who had my back" Katie had grinned at his response. It was nice having brother and sister time, it happened so rarely recently.  
"You know… I miss you sometimes, I mean having three others 'brothers' is cool, but they can't compare to the original" she admitted. Kendall pushed her slightly  
"Good" he then stopped, he turned to her  
"Katie, I think we need to go back now" he said, urgently. The teen looked to her older brother in confusion  
"Why?" he asked. The man paled  
"I don't know, something just doesn't feel right"  
"You're being stupid Kendall" she insisted. That was when the bullet zoomed through the air and embedded itself into his chest. The crowd began to scream, sirens wailed in the distance as they responded to the call of shots fired. Children began crying whilst being ushered away. Katie didn't hear any of that though as she watched her big brother, her hero fell to the floor. She didn't see the sirens because all she could see was the blood seeping through Kendall's clothes and his face paling. As he fell she ran towards him, trying to catch him but only succeeding in falling with him.  
"Kendall…" she whispered. He said nothing in reply as he gasped for breath, his eyes wild. She held back the sobs as she tried to remember anything that she was taught about first aid. It didn't exactly cover gunshots though. Still she ripped off her jacket and placed it on the wound.  
"Come on Kendall, breath!" she demanded, he tried to comply, but the airway was blocked by blood. Slowly, with his last bit of strength he raised his hand to her face and wiped her tears away mouthing 'I love you' and then as he began convulsing his eyes closed and his hand fell limp. Katie stared at him  
"Kendall? KENDALL!" she screamed, she felt herself being pulled away by the paramedics that had arrived, but she resisted. She kicked and screamed and struggled against their grasp, all whilst screaming for her big brother. He never replied._

That was three years ago, now an adult Katie was very different, she was no longer bright and cheery but rather dark and mystic. She spent her days in her room, avoiding her mother and life itself. When she wasn't avoiding the world, she spent her nights in seedy bars, being groped by seedy men. Her life had become nothing but an empty void, it was this emptiness that led her to cutting off all contact with Big Time Rush… well all member except one. Carlos Garcia was the one member of BTR that still believed in Katie Knight, he was also the one that saved her from dangerous situations such as the one she found herself in.

It was midnight when he found her, he knew the date of her brother's murder was the hardest for her and as such has searched every bar in Minnesota for her. When he found her he found her completely wasted. She was near enough catatonic with a man leering over her, a predatory glint in his eyes. Carlos found himself shaking, he grabbed the guys shoulder and pulled the man to face him before punching in the face, when the man retaliated Carlos ducked and punched him in the gut. The man fell to the ground and Carlos picked Katie up. He walked her through the bar, nobody stopping him. It was a well-known fact that Carlos Garcia always saved Katie Knight.

The next morning Katie awoke to find herself in Carlos's bed. She sighed, great, time to be lectured again. She climbed out of the bed, dressed in a pair of Carlos's old t-shirts. She walked downstairs to find the man of the hour drinking coffee. He pointed to the counter where a full English was awaiting Katie, she sighed and slowly began eating it, she looked to her left and found some Advil, gratefully she took it. Carlos sighed  
"You could have been raped" he stated, she shrugged  
"I wasn't"  
"You could have though, Katie you were catatonic." She shrugged  
"You didn't have to save me"  
"You shouldn't need saving" he replied. She sighed and jumped off her seat but before she could go anywhere he put her bag on the table, in it were several different things. A failed pregnancy test, drugs and cigarettes.  
"What are you doing Katie?" he asked, tired. Her face turned red  
"You went through my bag, how could you?" she yelled, then she grabbed said bag and turned to leave.  
"What would your mum say?" he asked. She stopped  
"I don't care" she seethed. Carlos sighed and aimed his next blow  
"What would Kendall say?" he asked. Katie flinched at her brother's name  
"Don't" she growled.  
"He would be so disappointed" Carlos said softly  
"He wouldn't want this for you." Katie tried not to cry, she took a deep breath before answering  
"Yeah well he's dead, he doesn't get a say." Carlos shook his head, he didn't know what to do anymore  
"We're worried Katie, the guys- "  
"Couldn't give a shit, if they did they would have stayed. You know as well as I do that _his_ death propelled record sales for you all, Logan and James used it to become rich and successful." Carlos ran his hand through his hair  
"I can't keep doing this Katie, I can't keep saving you. I need to move on with my life, I think you should too." Katie said nothing, she didn't want to show Carlos how much she was hurting, instead she grabbed her things and left, leaving Carlos wondering just how she fell so far.

It was eighteen months later that Carlos saw Katie again. She was sat in front of Kendall's grave, crying. Sobs seemed to rock her body as she cried. Carlos sighed and walked towards her, he promised he wasn't going to save her, but he promised Kendall he'd look after her. So, he sat down next to her, waiting for her to talk. She turned to him, her brown eyes sad.  
"What happened?" he asked, in response she slowly lifted up her t-shirt to reveal bruises. Carlos growled  
"What. Happened?" she sighed  
"He… I didn't realise that he was into he stuff he was into. He was so nice at first and I thought that maybe… just maybe I could find someone to help me you know? Yet when I found out he was…. He was raping girls I just… I just couldn't live knowing that I was sleeping next to a rapist" She took a deep breath. Carlos placed a hand on her shoulder  
"So I called the cops… he found out it was me and hit me… the police came and stopped him." He looked to her bruises and frowned  
"These look fresh, have you been to the hospital?" he asked. She shook her head and when he asked why the young woman laughed  
"Come on Carlos, you know what I do, if I went to the hospital they would rule me out as a druggie and call my mum… I know she knows that I'm not okay but this…. It would kill her." Carlos pulled her into a hug and stared to Kendall's grave, making a silent promise to make sure that Katie knight would be okay.

It took some time and hours of fighting, days of guilt tripping and pleading for Katie to finally agree to go to rehab. Carlos had kept her mother complacent, saying that Katie was safe but not were. It was in rehab however Katie faced her biggest problem, confronting the reason for her substance abuse, she had said it wasn't abuse because she liked it but after hours of therapy she realised that it was indeed abuse. As such part of her therapy was realising the reasons for her using. So, she stood up in front of the group and faced her fears, Carlos was sat in the background after Katie had begged her doctor to let him in.  
"You may know my brother… Kendall knight. He was part of the band Big Time Rush" she could see the group realise just who Katie was.  
"Four years ago my brother was killed, murdered. We.." she gulped, the memory of that night was painful, she looked up at her surrogate brother and he gave her the thumbs up. So, she continued, knowing that he supported her  
"I was thirteen when he was shot… in front of me. We were having some brother, sister time and well… I guess he asked me where I wanted to go, and I said the park. It was always my favourite place when we were home and Kendall indulged me. I guess…. I guess maybe if I hadn't wanted to spend time with him he would still be here." Carlos frowned, how on earth could she blame herself for Kendall's death? Slowly he got up, ignoring the protests of the doctor and pulled Katie into a hug  
"It isn't your fault" he whispered, Katie smiled and for the first time since Kendall's death she began to believe.

The second part of the program was rebuilding bridges, bridges which ha been burnt so long ago. They started off with Mrs Knight, she had been informed of Katies behaviours by Carlos, so when she saw Katie she didn't even hesitate, she pulled her youngest into a bone crushing hug.  
"I am so proud of you" she said. Katie pulled back, confused  
"Why?" she asked. Her mother grinned  
"Because you realised that you needed help and you got the help you needed" Katie smiled, she was sure her mother would be furious, but the woman simply gave her daughter a kiss on the head.  
"You know, I was so mad when I first heard but… but I understand. I don't condone the drugs or underage sex and drinking but I can understand why you did it. When I lost Kendall my heart broke, I wasn't the best of mothers, most days I couldn't get out of bed, but I never saw it happen. I should have helped you more sweetheart and for that I am so sorry." Katie shook her head, vigorously.  
"No mum you didn't do anything wrong. I made these decisions, part of the process is accepting that" the older woman nodded and hugger her daughter again. She promises to never fail her again.

The next bridge was James and Logan, the two had gone on to become a successful businessman and doctor, respectably. As such they were very busy and had apologised profusely to Katie for abandoning her. The girl had stopped them  
"I'm not mad at that, I was at first because I thought you were forgetting my brother, I didn't understand how you could move on when I couldn't. I know now thought that death doesn't mean the world stands still, I am mad though for a completely different reason." The men stared at her, perplexed. Katie took a deep breath  
"You left Carlos… I know you never checked on him… you left him, and I don't think I can forgive you for that. My brother's whole being prevented him from abandoning his friends, I guess I just thought that you had learnt that trait as well." The men couldn't reply, stumped by her words. The girl however grinned  
"now I expect you both to apologise to Carlos." They nodded, and Katie walked back into the facility.

When Katie had nearly finished her treatment, she decided to mend one more bridge, a bridge nae Carlos Garcia. The man was stumped when she handed him a bear and a sorry card on his visit.  
"I know you gave up a lot to help me Carlos and… I know that it wasn't easy. I've talked to a lot of people and everyone has said that anyone else would have given up on me by now." Carlos chuckled

"Thanks Katie but I did it because I love you, it was my pleasure." She accepted his answer and looked up at the night sky.  
"I know you can't replace Kendall, but you make a pretty great brother"  
"You make a pretty great sister" he replied. Silence ensued as the two stared at the sky, Katie still had a long way to go before she could accept her brother death, but she knew either Carlos by her side the world was her oyster and maybe…. Just maybe she could make her big brother proud along the way.


End file.
